The present disclosure is directed to an improvement over the Support Apparatus described and claimed in my U.S. Pat. No. 6,612,071 issued Sep. 2, 2003. While the support of the patent is a definite improvement over prior planting supports, there nonetheless are occasions when it is difficult to sufficiently tighten the mounting band to prevent slippage under all conditions.